pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto Vessalius Goodbye Live
Main Information * Idol: [[Seto Vessalius|'Seto Vessalius']] Form: Kami Jewel Complete * Coord: Virgo Data Coord * Song - Precious * Stage: Noe Arc Stage Episode-75-47.jpg Live ~'On The Stage~' The music start to sound. When Seto starts to move his aura cames out as his Kirara appears too. -'Ame agari no sora ni nanairo no niji wo mitsuketa yo' (After the rain, in the sky I found the seven colors of the rainbow) -'Kono kimochi goto kimi ni misetai itsumo egao wo arigatō' (I want to show you these feelings as a thanks, for always smiling) -'Sono mama no omoi kotoba (todoke) kokoro (hibike) sekaijū doko mademo' (The never-changing thoughts words (delivered) hearts (resounding) will be everywhere in the world) And just before start the chorus his the center of his Iris changed into a shiny star. ~Chorus~ -'Ai no kaeru basho arigatō no umareru hikari' (To the place where love'll return and the light born from thankfulness) -'Kimi ga ore no koto hitsuyou to suru no naraba kimi no koto kesshite hitori ni shinai' (if I'm necessary to you, then I'll definitely never leave you alone.) -'Kon'na ni atatakai no wa kitto wa ni natteku kara (Thank you for all my Precious days)' (This warmth will definitely form a ring and surround us (Thank you for all my precious days)) After that he walks to the center of the stage while shining even more and fulling all the stadium of white and pure light mixed with Tourquise and gold. -'Making Drama, Switch On!' 1st Scene: What appears first is a meadow where Seto's sitting in a tree lying in a branca, there a white rabbit appears (Like Alice in Wonderland) and goes to the hole below Seto, where he falls for looking to the rabbit. There he's in a free fall where a lot of strange things appears floating in the air. 2nd Scene: Seto appears lying on the floor watching by chance the same white-rabbit but this time he was tiny, Then, Seto saw a little bottle that said "Drink Me" so he drink it and turns more tiny so he run to the door where the rabbit went. -'Ore no Wonderland!' While saying the last words he pass throw the door and then arriving to Wonderland and then jumping while shouting. ~Cyalume Change!~ While saying the chorus, Seto's coord starting to shine like her aura, the one that already was surrounding the hole stadium. -"Soshite ima wakatta no Min'na kara no shiawase no piece (Now I finally understand These fragments of happiness from everyone .*From the Backstage, Moffun saw like Seto was shyining a lot*. Moffun: He sure grown a lot in Parajukui* .*On the stage again.* -'Hitotsu zutsu moratte Koko ni irundane Precious days' (I collected one by one Will form here in our Precious days) Then Seto finished as Seto's fans were crying 'cause they didn't want Seto to come back to Promania but to stay there with them. Category:Xesc13primero Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Seto's Shows Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess